


Lethe

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Lethe

Lethe 

Time   
And a snowsong over fallen leaves;   
And the gold of autumn glory   
Has faded into brown and shrouded sorrow. 

1970


End file.
